The present invention relates generally to voice recognition, and more particularly, to analyzing voice information to determine call treatment.
In voice mail systems, callers leaving a message are typically directed to press numbers on their phone to perform various functions. For example, a caller may be able to press “0” to be directed to an operator, press “1” to mark a message as “Urgent”, press “2” for standard delivery, or press “3” to mark a message private. This can be cumbersome for the caller, because the caller may not know which buttons to press or not want to take the time to find out. Thus, the caller may not mark messages or be directed to the proper person. For example, “Urgent” messages may not be marked as “Urgent” because marking the message is too cumbersome.
Further, in call processing centers, which may for example engage in telemarketing, supervisors may want to be informed of the call's status or other information regarding the call. However, at present, a call processing center supervisor is typically only informed of this information by either listening in on the call or by monitoring other data such as length of time transpired. A call processing center supervisor cannot listen to each and every call.
Accordingly, there is a need for analyzing voice information in order to determine call treatment.